


single bed

by myeonkais



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, college instructor!junmyeon, mentions of phone sex
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: “Beds are made for sleeping and sex only, you know."Napalunok na lang si Junmyeon. Sehun and bed and sex all in one sentence was a bit too much for his overworked brain to handle. Again, that’s his hottest roommate casually talking about sex. His roommate na crush niya ever since lumipat siya sa condo na ‘to. Junmyeon shifted the Calculus lecture binder on his lap as subtly as he could.Putangina.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	single bed

**Author's Note:**

> unang fic na ambag ko para sa seho! matagal na 'tong naka-draft sa 'kin kaso yesterday's seho ig live happened kaya ito, tinapos ko kaagad. rupok eh lmao
> 
> medyo connected ito sa kaisoo one shot ko na [four out of five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600966) na kung saan art professor si kyungsoo. 
> 
> this is unbeta-ed and unedited so i apologize for all the errors. comments are very much appreciated! ❤️
> 
> natatawa talaga ako rito hahaha. anyway, enjoy! mag-ingat kayo lagi :-)

Napahinto si Junmyeon sa pagchi-check ng Calculus long exams nang may kumatok sa pinto ng kwarto niya.

"Yeah?"

The door inched open, and his unfairly hot roommate Sehun (okay, all of his roommates were unfairly hot) poked his head into the room.

"Hey, pwede ba ako maki-review dito?"

Junmyeon glanced at his room, which was kinda neat but also barely bigger than an utility storage room, with a desk and a bed and a closet all crammed into a ten by fourteen space. Nagawa niyang isiksik ang isang mini fridge at microwave sa ilalim ng desk niya, pero sa laki ni Sehun, hindi niya alam kung saan pa ito pwedeng pumwesto. Defintely not on his bed, na kung saan nagkalat ang blue books ng mga estudyante niya at ilang libro at handouts. 

"Uhh...sure. Kaso ikaw na bahala humanap ng pwesto mo."

"Thanks." Sehun sat down at the desk with his lab manual and binder. "Ba’t dyan ka sa kama nagta-trabaho? Bawal kaya yan. Aantukin ka niyan sige ka.”

He shrugged. “Tahimik dito, eh.”

“Beds are made for sleeping and sex only, you know."

Napalunok na lang si Junmyeon. Sehun and bed and sex all in one sentence was a bit too much for his overworked brain to handle. Again, that’s his hottest roommate casually talking about sex. His roommate na crush niya ever since lumipat siya sa condo na ‘to. Junmyeon shifted the Calculus lecture binder on his lap as subtly as he could.

"Uhm hindi naman ako nagre-review. I’m checking papers.”

Sehun rolled his shoulders (his broad, great shoulders). "Oh, I see. Sorry, lagi kong nakakalimutan na graduate ka na nga pala."

It annoyed the shit out of him na makakalimutin si Sehun sa mga bagay na ‘to. Umattend pa nga siya ng graduation ni Junmyeon four months ago, eh. Ano pa nga bang ine-expect niya sa roommate? As if they’re _that_ close.

"So, no offense, pero ba’t ka nandito?” irita niyang tanong sa nakababatang roommate na akmang magre-review na. “Nakatambak na naman ba mga gamit ni Kyungsoo sa sala?"

Binuksan muna ni Sehun ang makapal niyang lab manual bago sumagot. "May client call si Kyungsoo eh. Ayoko mang-istorbo.”

"Sa sala?" Tumaas ang kilay ni Junmyeon doon.

"Yup. May tinatapos ata siyang landscape something for his oils class," Sehun said. “Ang daming papel sa sahig, baka magalit ‘yon pag naapakan ko. Alam mo naman siya.”

Junmyeon and Sehun had two other roommates, Kyungsoo and Minseok. Engineering major si Minseok na bihira lang umuwi recently dahil busy ito sa pagcram ng thesis niya. Bilang ni Junmyeon sa isang kamay ang beses na umuwi si Minseok sa condo nila ngayong buwan. Si Kyungsoo naman, currently working on his MFA thesis, at well, may not-so secret sideline. He usually takes calls in his room, pero minsan, lumalabas siya dahil pinagsasabay niya ang pagpi-paint at ang trabaho.

"Ah,” he deadpanned.

"Oy, hindi ako judgmental na phone sex operator si Kyungsoo, ha. I’m completely fine with it,” medyo defensive na sabi ni Sehun. “Ang ano lang kasi--”

"Sobrang weird?" Junmyeon supplied, na sinang-ayunan ni Sehun. 

Naging transparent naman si Kyungsoo tungkol sa sideline niya bago sila lumipat sa condo nito. Bukod sa flexible working hours at malaking kita (way bigger than his salary as a Arts instructor sa university), hindi siya nag-uuwi ng clients sa condo so really, walang issue ‘yon kay Junmyeon. Pero minsan, nawi-weirduhan siya sa ginagawa ng roommate. He couldn’t forget the first time he’d heard Kyungsoo in “action”. Isang gabi, nakasalubong niya si Kyungsoo na naglalalakad papunta sa kusina, suot nito ang mamahaling headset, dini-describe kung paano niya kakainin ang “delicious pussy” ng kliyente niya na nasa kabilang linya _habang_ iniinit ang Chickenjoy takeout sa microwave. May bonus pang mga ungol na sobrang filthy, at mga _yes baby masarap ba? Yes you like that?_ pang sinasabi ito, at nagawa pang ngitian si Junmyeon in between moans bago bumalik sa kwarto niya.

Also, Junmyeon had seen Kyungsoo grading Drawing 101 assignments while on a call, eyeing shading exercises of an apple critically while encouraging some guy to jerk himself off faster ( _Fuck, your big cock is already oozing, baby. Yes, baby. Come on, come for me)_ , and it was - a bit of a cognitive dissonance, really. Himalang hindi man lang nalilibugan si Kyungsoo sa mga pinagsasabi niya. In fact, he looked bored with most of the calls, but the things he was saying and the way his voice was pitched made Junmyeon hot under the collar a handful of times. Kaya sobrang awkward at iniiwasan niyang lumabas ng kwarto kapag on call si Kyungsoo. Iwas awkward boners din.

"Paano niya kaya kinakaya ‘yun, ano?" Sehun mused, tapping his finger on his chin.. "Sa tingin mo pa virgin pa si Kyungsoo? Dalawang taon na tayong nakatira rito pero wala pa siyang dinadalang boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Is he gay? Or bi? Or does he hate sex?"

Junmyeon shifted in his position, a bit uneasy. Ang sudden naman ng change of topic. 

"Siguro tanungin mo na lang siya directly? Ang akin lang, it’s not nice to assume things," he replied because he was not about to contemplate the sex life of one of his hot roommates with his hottest roommate. Not inside his shoebox of a room, that is.

"I bet he’s not a virgin anymore, though. Naririnig mo siya, ‘di ba? He’s very imaginative," Sehun continued, ignoring his remark. 

Napaisip tuloy si Junmyeon kung paano niya papatahimikin si Sehun na hindi ito nababastos. Medyo sensitive pa naman ito kapag naca-call out. But really, hindi nakakatulong sa dilemma ni Junmyeon ang pinagsasabi ng roommate niya. 

Mukhang nakaramdam naman si Sehun kaya nagchange topic ito. "Teka, ano yang chini-check mo?"

Inangat ni Junmyeon ang mga blue book na nasa tabi niya so Sehun could see. “Calc long quiz.”

The younger's eyes lit up. "Uy, nice. Baka naman pwedeng pahingi ng kaunting leakage dyan. Hirap na hirap na akong magreview.”"

"This is for a different section, Sehun. Nag-enlist ka sa ibang klase, remember?” Okay, he hoped na hindi narinig ni Sehun ang kaunting hurt sa boses niya. Technically bawal naman talagang mag-enlist si Sehun sa klase ni Junmyeon due to their living arrangement. Wala siyang legit na dahilan para ma-hurt.

Pero shet, hindi pa rin nawawala ang tampo ni Junmyeon noong sinabi ni Sehun na hindi nito naisip na mag-enlist sa klase niya. That was months ago, dapat palipasin na niya, but _still_. 

“Pero pwede mo naman siguro akong tulungan na sagutan ‘tong probset ko? Wala akong naiintindihan sa lecture ni Sir Lee eh.”

"Sure," Junmyeon replied instantly, because fuck it, he’s an educator and someone needs his help. Ipagkakait ba niya ang chance na makatulong? Bonus na 'yung landi. (Pabayaan na.)

Then Sehun said, "Teka usog ka. Uupo ako dyan."

Oh no. Sehun on Junmyeon's bed.

_Patay tayo dyan, Jun._

"Bawal pala ha," he teased.

But Junmyeon slid aside anyway, keeping his binder firmly on his lap. He knew Sehun’s big on physical contact, mostly with Minseok anyway. In their case though, iniiwasan ni Junmyeon ang kahit anong skinship with the younger sa takot na hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili. Goodness, he’s been head over heels with this annoying shit since the day they met. 

Sehun was very firm and broad beside him and he smelled so nice.

Walanghiya, hirap na hirap na siya.

"Hindi ko naman kama ‘to," Sehun answered back. "Tsaka hindi naman ako matutulog rito."

"Pwede rin naman," sabi ni Junmyeon, because again, _fuck it_.

Sehun, who'd just sat down beside him, went still. "Jun?"

Junmyeon closed his eyes, gave himself to the count of ten to say something. Pwede pa naman siguro niyang ihabol ang _Joke lang_ , ‘di ba?

"Sorry, I -" He ducked his head, blushing fiercely. 

"Junmyeon, do you want to sleep with me?"

Sehun Oh was blunt and fierce and honest man. Ninety-nine percent of the time, Junmyeon liked that. Pero ngayon, gusto na lang niyang magpalamon sa lupa at mawala forever. Sobrang kalat. Sobrang nakakahiya.

"Junmyeon? Ano na?" Sehun pressed.

"O-oo?"

"Oo saan? Do you want to sleep with me or sagot yan kasi tinawag kita?”

Napalunok na lang si Junmyeon. Nang hindi siya makasagot, tuluyan nang humarap sa kanya si Sehun, his brown eyes bright and intense. He cocked his head, smirking.

"Oh wow, this is surprising. The charming Junmyeon Kim, at a loss for words. Gusto mo bang bigyan pa kita ng oras--"

Doon lang napansin ni Junmyeon ang mga mata ni Sehun. There’s a flash of hurt and want in the younger’s eyes.

No. Hindi niya kayang saktan si Sehun. He wouldn’t dare. 

So he leaned in and kissed Sehun.

Sehun kissed him back, much to his surprise.

The blue books and handouts hit the floor with a thump that made Junmyeon wince, but then Sehun was pressed against him from shoulder to hip to knee, and Junmyeon couldn't think anymore.

Sehun’s mouth was soft and warm and eager, and before Junmyeon could really think through how bad this idea was, his hand was tangled in the younger’s hair.

Before they could even remove each other's shirts off, there was a knock at the door. Both of them froze.

"Sehun," Kyungsoo’s muffled voice said behind the door. "Tapos na ako rito. Pwede ka na rito sa sala."

Sehun slid a hand up Junmyeon's shirt, imitated something he'd heard Kyungsoo describe on a call once, and Junmyeon groaned loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear.

For a minute there was silence, then Kyungsoo cleared his throat. "Ah okay. Sige mamaya ka na lang lumabas dyan. Goodluck, Junmyeon."

Sobrang fuck it talaga.


End file.
